This invention relates to apparatus for monitoring the speed of shafts and for indicating whether or not shaft support bearings are overheated.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a digital, "real time" shaft indicating device that is accurate within one RPM.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a shaft speed indicating device that has a capability of determining when the bearing supporting the shaft has overheated and providing an inexpensive means for activating an alarm circuit.
A further object of this invention is to provide a very accurate "real time" digital shaft speed indicating device that is quite reliable and can be utilized on a wide variety of shafts under a wide variety of conditions.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a shaft speed indicating device that may be easily installed and have a life far exceeding 500 million revolutions with an accuracy of within one RPM.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shaft speed indicating device that is not adversely affected by substantial shaft deflection and axial shaft movement.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.